


untitled cabo bye-week porn

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Anal Plug, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Gags, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Rimming, Subspace, Sugar Daddy, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jonny collapses onto his back, reaching over for his phone. It only takes a minute for Patrick to flop over on top of him, stuffing his face into Jonny’s neck and dragging his wet lips across his skin.“You’d let me tie you up in Cabo?”Patrick sniffles. “Not that you deserve it, but yes.” He sounds sleepy, exhausted, is literally dead weight on top of Jonny. Jonny reaches down and squeezes his ass gently, careful not to squeeze too rough and cause Patrick any more discomfort. “I wanna bath,” Patrick slurs, sleep-drunk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this takes place in my [untitled porn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833733) au where Jonny is the captain as we know him in 2018, but Patrick is a rookie who's ten years younger. I suggested reading that fic before this one, just so you get come context. 
> 
> This is also tagged under-negotiated kink because although everything is consensual, the characters are never shown discussing any sort of kink, but are shown establishing a safe word.
> 
> (It's also tagged sugar daddy because Patrick is making bank but also spends all of Jonny's money and none of his own.)

It’s three weeks before the bye-week when Patrick announces that he wants to go to Cabo.

He’s got Jonny’s dick up his ass, sweet little red rim fucked right open, loose from how many times Jonny’s stuffed him full of cock and come already, but they have to stop after this round or Patrick won’t be able to play in two days and that just makes Jonny irritated, fingers digging bruises into Patrick’s tiny hips.

He just wants to keep Patrick in his bed all day, chained up like the little slut that he is, kept stretched open and wet, waiting for Jonny just to come in and fuck him dumb, gag in his pretty pink mouth stifling his high-pitched moans—but they’re fucking professional athletes with full schedules.

Jonny can’t fuck Patrick dumb because he needs Patrick able bodied and moving on the ice without any pain.

“Fuck,” says Patrick, head tilted to look over his shoulder at him, mouth open in a pretty pink ‘o’ as Jonny humps his ass. He has his fingers dug into the duvet, back arched so beautifully; he’s learnt a lot since that first time Jonny bent him in half and fucked him until he cried. “Jonny, _please_.”

Jonny ignores him.

Patrick cries out, rolling his hips, frustrated. “You dick,” he gasps, fucking back on Jonny’s cock, trying to take him deeper. “I was gonna let you fuck me in Cabo.”

“Cabo?” repeats Jonny, not moving at all, just letting Patrick fuck himself on his dick as he bites at Patrick’s spine.

“For bye-week,” rambles Patrick, sobbing, just a little, eyes wet. His rim must hurt now, but he keeps going, come and lube slipping out from around Jonny’s cock. “Was gonna let you tie me up for a week.”

“Oh?” says Jonny, sitting back on his knees, one large hand spreading Patrick’s ass cheek so he can get a better view of Patrick’s fucked-open hole.

He’s fucked Patrick three times already today, but his cock gives a jerk at the thought of a week in Cabo, Patrick all tied up, gagged and wet and hole fucked open so Jonny can fuck him over and over again and not have to worry about Patrick not being able to skate the next day.

“Not anymore,” says Patrick, pushing up on his elbows, eyes wet. “‘Cause you’re mean to me, Jonny.”

“Dumb slut,” says Jonny fondly, pushing him back down with a hand in his hair. He keeps his hand there, the other sticky on Patrick’s hip, and then he fucks into him, head of his cock right on Patrick’s prostate until Patrick seizes up, sobbing and coming all over the duvet.

Jonny fucks him through his pained little whimpers, stuffing his cock in and keeping it there when his orgasm hits. When he pulls out his come goes with him and Patrick starts leaking, fucking filthy. Jonny kisses the bottom of his spine, right above his leaking hole. Patrick whimpers.

Jonny collapses onto his back, reaching over for his phone. It only takes a minute for Patrick to flop over on top of him, stuffing his face into Jonny’s neck and dragging his wet lips across his skin.

“You’d let me tie you up in Cabo?”

Patrick sniffles. “Not that you deserve it, but yes.” He sounds sleepy, exhausted, is literally dead weight on top of Jonny. Jonny reaches down and squeezes his ass gently, careful not to squeeze too rough and cause Patrick any more discomfort. “I wanna bath,” Patrick slurs, sleep-drunk.

Jonny hums, flicking through the search results for resorts in Cabo. “ _Jonny_ ,” Patrick whines, getting pushy.

“Brat,” says Jonny, fond.

He kisses the top of Patrick’s head, leaving him in bed to go run a bath in the Jacuzzi tub.

Patrick eventually makes his way into the bathroom, steps timid and uncomfortable. He has Jonny’s phone in hand and waits impatiently for Jonny to add his favorite bubbles and climb into the tub before he joins him, careful not to drop the phone as he gets. “I want to go here,” he says, leaning his head back on Jonny’s shoulder.

Jonny grunts. Patrick’s picked a resort that costs $1200 a night. He can afford to pay the price himself, but the little brat hasn’t had to pay for anything since he sneakily moved into Jonny’s house shortly after Jonny took his virginity. The brat’s going to make _millions_ and he’s not going to spend one damn dime of it until Jonny’s dead.

“We should take a private jet,” Patrick yawns, setting Jonny’s phone safely on the side of the tub.

Jonny rolls his eyes, sinking lower in the tub so he can kiss the top of Patrick’s curls.

 

 

 

 

Leading up to bye-week, Jonny spends a lot of time doing charity work, being Captain Serious™, and sending various packages full of gags and dildos to their resort in Cabo. He also spends time with Patrick on his dick, but that’s an almost-daily occurrence no matter if there’s a bye-week coming up or not.

By the time they board the private jet for Cabo, Jonny’s sent at least ten packages to the resort and Patrick’s squinting at him suspiciously. “I want to do more than just ride your dick while we’re on vacation.”

Jonny ignores him.

Patrick will be doing more than just riding his dick; he’s going to being choking on Jonny’s dick, begging for Jonny’s dick, be split open by Jonny’s dick and left slut wide and gaping while Jonny goes for a dip in the pool.

Patrick squints harder.

The packages are waiting for them in their private villa when they arrive. Patrick ignores them to dump all of his stuff in the middle of the living room, strip naked, and jump into the private pool just outside of their villa.

Jonny is much more graceful about everything. He actually takes his luggage to the bedroom, taking the time to unpack for the week before he heads back to the living room to open the packages.

Patrick is lounging on a pool chair.

Everything Jonny ordered is pink because he likes how the color looks against Patrick’s skin. His only regret is that he should have ordered Patrick lingerie, but there’s always the off-season where he’ll have more time to wreck Patrick for however long that he wants.

He walks out to the pool, pink ball gag in hand.

Patrick glares at him when he blocks the sun, but the glare soon disappears when he catches sight of the gag in Jonny’s hand. “I’m not a girl,” he complains, but leaves his mouth open when Jonny steps behind him.

“Not yet,” Jonny mutters, kissing the side of Patrick’s face before he slips the ball into his mouth.

Patrick makes a soft noise, pulling his knees up to his chest as Jonny gently fits the gag behind his head, careful not to get any of Patrick’s hair under the leather.

He’s drooling when Jonny comes around to sit at the edge of the lounge chair. “We’ll have your version of fun, and then we’ll have mine.”

Patrick nods, looking shocked with the gag in his mouth.

 

 

 

 

For the first two days of their vacation they spend various amounts of time playing golf (Patrick thinks it’s _boring_ and spends half the time getting drunk on strawberry daiquiris) and lounging on the beach and around the pool. Jonny even gives in and lets Patrick eat an entire slice of chocolate cake at the resort’s five-star restaurant.

On the third day, Jonny waits for Patrick to eat breakfast and brush his teeth before he manhandles Patrick onto the bed, pulling his arms behind his back and cuffing his wrists with soft, pink, leather cuffs, a short chain between them.

“Jonny?” Patrick asks, breaths quick.

Jonny kisses just below his right ear. “I’m going to fuck you full of my come, plug you up, and then leave you here, helpless, while I go play a round of golf.”

Jonny is lying. Not about fucking Patrick full of come and leaving him plugged because he definitely plans on doing that. He’s lying about leaving Patrick alone while he goes to play a round of golf. He plans on gagging Patrick and blindfolding him to make the illusion that he’s alone, but Jonny will be right here the entire time.

Patrick whimpers, lifting his hips to hump the bed. Jonny grins, biting the back of Patrick’s neck, humping his cock between Patrick’s ass cheeks. “Your safe word is red, sweetheart,” Jonny explains. “If you’re gagged, shake your head no. Do you understand?”

Patrick takes a moment, licking his lips. “Yes,” he agrees, shifting under Jonny. “You won’t—you’re not really going to go play golf, are you?” His eyes are wide and so very trusting.

“I’ll be right here,” Jonny promises, backing off but leaving a hand on Patrick’s thigh. “Not going anywhere.”

Patrick pushes up, dragging his knees up onto the bed so that he can crawl up to the bed and flop into the pillows. “Can I wear the gag now?”

Jonny lifts an eyebrow. He had planned to fuck Patrick and _then_ gag him, but he grabs the gag from where he left it on the table next to the lube and the dildos and chases Patrick up the bed.

“Slut,” he says against Patrick’s lips before he stuffs the gag ball into his mouth, securing the clasp behind his head, always mindful of Patrick’s sweet curls. “Look at you,” he says drawing away to grab Patrick by his thighs and drag him down the bed. “Fucking slut.” He bites at Patrick’s belly, right above where his cock is hard and straining against his belly. “Haven’t even gotten my dick in you yet and you’re already drooling.”

Patrick moans behind the gag, spreading his legs wider. Jonny laughs, reaching up to tweak a nipple between his forefinger and thumb as he licks at the head of Patrick’s cock. Patrick whines, arching his back, trying to get away from Jonny’s fingers but get Jonny’s mouth further on his cock.

“My fucking little slut,” says Jonny, reaching over to the table where he’s left the nipple clamps. “Did you know Stan got you just for me?”

Patrick’s eyes go wide when he notices the clamps. Jonny hushes him, kissing a nipple before he draws it between his teeth, nipping gently as Patrick squirms and whimpers beneath him. He moves to the next nipple, doing the same until both are shiny and wet from his spit, bud hard. “I don’t think Stan knew you’d turn into my personal cock slut.”

Jonny chuckles, petting Patrick’s side comfortingly as he clamps a nipple. Patrick cries out, twisting, but Jonny holds him still. “Hush, _hush_.” The chain is short between the clamps, meant to pull on Patrick’s nipples every time he moves. Jonny wishes he had bought weights that would dangle and hurt when he fucked Patrick, but this will do for now.

He clamps Patrick’s other nipple, letting him wither in pain as he grabs the lube. “I’ll get weights for you when we get home,” says Jonny conversationally, tweaking a clamp just to hear Patrick cry out. “They’ll hurt more than the clamps.”

There are tears in Patrick’s eyes already—he’s always been a sensitive little thing—but Jonny knows that he can handle it. “Shake your head if you need me to stop,” he reminds gently, sweeping the hair from Patrick’s eyes. “I should have bought an O gag.”

Patrick whines.

“I know,” Jonny says softly, flicking Patrick in the thigh. “Next time, yeah? During the off-season.” He takes Patrick’s thighs, pushing them up against his chest. The boy’s so damn flexible. “You’ll be gagging for my dick three weeks into the summer, won’t you? You’ll be begging to come see me in Winnipeg.”

Patrick makes a noise that sounds like denial, but they both know the truth. Patrick is a cock slut, _Jonny’s_ cock slut, and he’ll be on Jonny’s doorstep early in the off-season.

Jonny smears lube all over his fingers, getting it all over the sheets too. “You’d be so tight after three weeks without my dick,” Jonny continues conversationally, rubbing his finger teasingly over Patrick’s hole. Patrick clenches and unclenches, moaning. Jonny smirks. “You’re a loose fucking slut right now.”

Patrick shakes his head, whining when Jonny slips his finger in. He clenches, going tight as if to prove Jonny wrong. Jonny laughs, biting Patrick’s knee. “Sweetheart,” he says, working his finger in and out until Patrick loosens up for him. “It’s alright, everyone knows how loose you are.”

Patrick is red all over, from his cheeks to his collarbone. Jonny slips another finger in, marveling at how pretty his Patrick looks, all flushed and dressed in pink.

Jonny pulls his fingers out, wiping them on Patrick’s pale thigh. “I wish I could keep you like this for forever.” He wraps his hand around his cock, jacking off, to Patrick’s annoyed and greedy whines. “Gagged and fucked open in my bed, waiting for me to come home and stuff you full of more come. You’d love that, wouldn’t you?"

Patrick nods fervently.

“You could quit hockey, you know.” Jonny takes Patrick’s thigh in hand, lining his cock up. “I would keep you as my little pet. Spoilt rotten.” He pushes the head of his cock against Patrick’s rim just to feel Patrick clench and unclench, trying to pull him in. “It’s not like you don’t spend all of my money already.”

Patrick whines, begging Jonny with his eyes to just fuck him already. Jonny grins, pushing in just as he reaches up to pull at the chain between Patrick’s nipples.

Patrick nearly screams behind the gag, going painfully tight around Jonny’s cock. “Let me in,” Jonny demands, rolling his hips, chain still between his fingers. Patrick tries to roll away, but that only makes it hurt more, and he sobs behind the gag, eyes wet from tears. “Breathe, sweetheart.”

Patrick takes ragged breaths, breathing heavily through his nose. Jonny rocks gently, loosening his grip on the chain. “Good boy,” he praises, kissing Patrick’s forehead, cock going deeper. “Such a good boy.”

Jonny lets go of the chain, instead resting his fingers on Patrick’s thighs, spreading him wider as he watches his cock slip in and out of Patrick’s loose little pink hole.

Patrick moans, getting drool all over his chin and down his chest and Jonny reaches for the chain again, changing his angle just as he tugs gently, keeping the chain off Patrick’s skin to make a mix of pleasure-plain. Patrick arches his back with the chain, blue eyes blown wide as he stares at Jonny.

Jonny fucks in, driven by the way Patrick looks, the way he’ll look when he’s lying there, blindfolded and gagged and stuffed up with a plug to keep Jonny’s come in him.

“Fuck,” he breathes, feeling Patrick clench around him like a good boy, trying to make himself as tight around Jonny as possible.

“Good slut,” Jonny praises, biting Patrick’s cheek, tugging the chain just a little more. “Good fucking slut.”

Patrick whines, wrapping his legs around Jonny’s waist, digging his heels into Jonny’s lower back, driving him deeper. Jonny lets go of the chain so he can brace himself and pound away into Patrick’s willing body over and over again, listening to the sounds of his balls slapping against Patrick’s plump ass.

“Gonna fuck my come in to you,” he says, wiping a tear away from under Patrick’s eyes with a rough thumb. “Gonna leave you hard and aching, waiting for me.”

Patrick clenches again, crying behind the gag, and Jonny comes at the sight of him, holding Patrick down by his thighs and fucking in and in and in, pushing his cock in as far as it can go as the last of his orgasm hits him.

He collapses on top of Patrick after that, rocking his hips gently in the aftershocks until Patrick lets out a sob behind his gag.

Jonny sits up. Patrick is still hard, cock leaking against his belly, but he ignores that. He pulls out as gently as he can, kissing at the ball between Patrick’s lips. “Good boy,” he praises, sitting up.

Patrick is crying behind the gag. Jonny wipes the tears away gently. “You okay?” he asks, petting Patrick’s side gently. “Nod if you want to stop.”

Patrick’s head remains motionless. He’s looking at Jonny, eyes blown wide but trusting.

“My good boy,” Jonny murmurs, reaching for a pink dildo. It’s only a little smaller than his own dick, but he still covers it with a fair amount of lube. “You only have to keep this in for a little while, sweetheart." He pushes the dildo against Patrick’s rim, waiting for him to relax before he pushes the dildo all the way in.

Patrick moans, drooling everywhere. Jonny kisses his nose, using the edge of the sheet to gently wipe Patrick’s face. “Good boy, my very good boy,” he praises, kissing Patrick’s eyelids.

“I’ll be right here,” he promises, grabbing the blindfold. He waits a moment to give Patrick a chance to shake his head, but Patrick just breathes heavily, looking right at him, waiting.

Jonny smiles, slipping the blindfold over Patrick’s eyes.


	2. chapter two

Jonny can’t move away once he's secured the blindfold.

He settles at the end of the bed, cock giving a painful jerk when Patrick moans weakly behind his gag. He looks so pretty all tied up and gagged, cock still hard against his belly as he waits patiently. He’s just so fucking _good_ by default that Jonny has to dig his fingers into the duvet not to seize him by the shoulders and kiss him. Instead he puts his hand on Patrick’s calf. Patrick jerks at the sudden touch, but when Jonny starts to stroke his skin with his thumb, he calms.

When he’s satisfied that Patrick is calm enough, he stops touching him. Patrick gives a jerk, whimpering confusedly at the lack of contact. Something seizes up tight in Jonny’s chest, making his heart ache with protectiveness, but if they’re going to do this— _are_ doing this—Patrick will need to learn to calm himself.

Jonny waits, hand hovering over Patrick’s calf just in case he can’t calm himself, but after a few, labored, panicked, breaths, he begins to quiet down, his noises turning more curious and bored than really confused and panicky. Jonny moves away from the bed slowly, trying his best not to startle Patrick. He makes his way to the lone armchair in the room, settling down quietly. He won’t actually leave because that’s irresponsible, but he wants Patrick to _think_ that he has.

He left a book on the table to read, but he can’t bring himself to even pick it up, partly because he wants to watch Patrick for any signs of distress that Patrick can’t work himself out of, and partly because _fuck_ does Patrick look good. He’s drooling on himself, moaning when he shifts and the head of the dildo rubs against his prostate, leaking pre-come all over his belly. Jonny left the clamps on, and his poor little nipples must be _aching_ by now, but Jonny has no intentions of taking them off.

It doesn’t take long for his dick to get hard again. He would be thoroughly disappointed in himself if it did. Patrick’s fulfilling almost every fantasy of his right now.

He stands up quietly, jerking his dick absentmindedly. He needs to do some research, get some NDAs written up and signed, and then he’ll get someone to start building a sex room in his house in Winnipeg so that he’ll have an official room to play with Patrick in over summer.

He doesn’t want to scare Patrick, but he has to make his presence re-known at some point. “Darling.”

Patrick surprisingly doesn’t jerk in fright. Instead his head turns to the side, trying to find Jonny’s voice.

Jonny beams with pride and fondness. “Darling,” he repeats, letting that fondness sink into his voice. “Good boy.”

Patrick moans, hips twisting as he raises up on his shoulders, trying to find Jonny’s touch. Jonny immediately puts his hand on his thigh, unable to deny Patrick comfort. Patrick moans as soon as his fingers make contact, relaxing back down onto his back, crushing his arms underneath himself.

Jonny uses his hands to spread Patrick’s legs, eyes immediately going to his hole, rim red around the base of the dildo. He watches Patrick clench and unclench, drawing the dildo in just a little before he pushes it back out. Jonny wants to get his mouth there and tease until Patrick is crying, but Patrick's shoulders are of more concern. “I’m going to take the dildo out.”

Patrick makes a happy noise, thinking that he’ll get Jonny’s dick. The poor thing is going to be so disappointed. Jonny feels sorry for the slut.

He grasps the base of the dildo, his other hand holding Patrick’s thigh. He pulls gently, balls tightening at the image of Patrick’s little hole giving the toy back, his come going along with it. When the dildo is out, Patrick’s hole clenches and unclenches, _begging_ for something. “Fucking slut,” Jonny says fondly, giving Patrick’s thigh a gentle, barely there slap.

Patrick moans, spilling drool all over his chin. Jonny makes a mental note to buy a paddle to try later. “Let’s sit you up.”

Jonny moves his hands to Patrick’s upper arms, slowly pulling him up. Patrick moans, going up easy. He sags against Jonny for a moment, seeking his affection, so Jonny gives it to him. He strokes Patrick’s back, kissing at his forehead, careful not to rub his chest against Patrick’s and jerk the clamps. “Good boy,” he purrs, knowing now how much Patrick likes to be praised that way. “ _My_ good boy, eh?”

Patrick sobs, nodding into Jonny’s shoulder. Jonny can’t help but give a short, fond laugh. “Let’s uncuff you.”

He taped two copies of the cuffs’ keys to the bedside table before he had put them on Patrick. It takes a little maneuvering to pull a key off while Patrick insists on being as close to him as possible, but Jonny manages it, eventually managing to unlock the cuffs too. He pulls them away from Patrick’s wrists, allowing them to fall uselessly on the bed. As soon as Patrick’s wrists are free, he tries to reach for Jonny, but gives a pained noise behind the gag. His shoulders must ache from being behind his back for so long.

“Slowly,” Jonny instructs, putting some distance between them so he can rub Patrick’s shoulders. Patrick moans his disapproval, wanting to chase Jonny, but he’s such a good boy that he sits still.

“I’m taking the clamps off,” Jonny decides suddenly. He doesn’t give Patrick time to really register what he says before he takes the clamps in both hands, releasing them.

Patrick screams behind the gag, the sudden rush of freedom and cold air giving him an agonizing mixture of pleasure-pain. Jonny doesn’t give him time to recover from that shock before his mouth is on Patrick’s right nipple, pulling the bud between his teeth and flicking his tongue.

Patrick screams again, trying to jerk away, but Jonny won’t let him. He holds Patrick still with an arm around his waist, flicking is tongue back and forth as Patrick sobs desperately.

He pulls away to kiss between Patrick’s pecs, looking down to where Patrick is leaking pre-come everywhere, dick an angry red. He’s honestly surprised that Patrick hasn’t come yet, and then it hits him like a ton of bricks—he never said that Patrick _couldn’t_ come, but he’s been determinedly holding out this whole time because Jonny never said that he could, either.

Jonny curses at himself. He needs to set better ground rules. “Good boy,” he says against Patrick’s skin in way of apology. “Fucking good boy. You going to come for me, slut?”

Patrick sobs, rapidly nodding his head.

“Come when you want, sweetheart,” he instructs, wrapping his hand around Patrick’s cock just as he pulls Patrick's neglected nipple into his mouth. It only takes two jerks of his hand and his tongue flicking quickly against his nipple for Patrick to come. He sobs, sucking in a breath through his nose as his body seizes up, cock jerking in Jonny’s hand as he paints his fist with come.

Jonny keeps biting and licking at Patrick’s nipple until Patrick makes a pained noise, putting a lot more effort into trying to get away. Jonny pulls away, kissing between Patrick’s pecs again before he gently helps him onto his back.

Patrick breathes heavily as Jonny wipes his hand on a spare towel and then uses the other side to wipe the spit from Patrick's chin.

“Good boy,” Jonny mumbles fondly, kissing Patrick's cheekbones as he pets his sides. “Always such a good boy for me.”

Patrick makes a quiet noise, the noise turning curious as Jonny pushes his legs up to his chest, exposing his hole.

Jonny drops to his knees, not caring about the hardwood floors.

Patrick’s rim is red, still leaking his come. Jonny spreads him open with his thumbs, leaning forward to give one tentative lick, tasting himself. Patrick sighs, fingers reaching between his legs to touch Jonny’s head.

Jonny licks again, tongue teasing the rim in quick flicks but never going in. Patrick moans above him, fingers digging into Jonny’s hair, urging him on. Jonny takes pity, fucking Patrick on his tongue, in and out, in and out, before he buries his tongue inside of him, breathing through his nose, taking in the musky scent of Patrick’s body. He pulls his tongue out when Patrick’s thighs start to shake, going back to teasing at his rim.

He stays on his knees, switching back and forth between fucking his tongue into Patrick’s hole and teasing at his rim until Patrick’s dick is hard again. He kisses Patrick’s hole before he stands up, letting himself feel the ache in his knees. “I’m going to tie you up again.”

Patrick shrugs, actually _shrugs_ , which makes Jonny snort fondly and slap Patrick’s knee.

He grasps Patrick’s ankle, urging him to turn over onto his stomach. Patrick does so, lying flat before he brings his arms behind his back, presenting himself.

Jonny’s dick jumps. He’s been ignoring his own arousal, putting it off to the back of his mind to concentrate on Patrick. He spits into his hand and then takes his dick in hand, jacking to get himself all-the-way hard again.

He finds the cuffs, double-checking that the other key is still taped to the table because he doesn’t know where he put the first one, and when he’s satisfied that it is, he cuffs Patrick’s wrists again.

“Up,” he instructs, smacking Patrick’s flank.

Patrick pulls himself up using his knees, and then knee-walks a bit further across the bed before he relaxes back down, cheek against the duvet, chest down and ass up, head turned in Jonny’s direction.

Jonny smacks Patrick’s left cheek, just because it’s there. Patrick jerks, moaning into the duvet, getting spit everywhere. Jonny wants to remove the gag, but he has a feeling that Patrick needs it—his oral fixation has always been about comfort.

He grinds his dick between Patrick’s cheeks, holding his hips and pulling Patrick back and forth, humping his ass for long minutes before Patrick starts to whine in protest.

“Hush,” Jonny commands, taking his dick in hand and spreading Patrick wide with the other. He’s still loose from the dildo and Jonny’s mouth, not gaping but open enough that it’s easy for Jonny to push the head of his cock in and out without resistance.

“Fucking whore,” Jonny says fondly, biting his lip in pleasure when he leaves his cockhead against Patrick’s rim, feeling Patrick try to pull him in deeper.

Jonny grabs the link between Patrick’s cuffs, using the chain as an anchor as he braces one foot on the mattress, sinking in to the hilt.

Patrick is hot and wet, tightening around his cock deliciously. Jonny feels almost dizzy as he looks down at Patrick, still gagged, still blindfolded, wrists cuffed together and trusting Jonny so much. He’ll probably let Jonny do anything to him, only because he’s a natural little slut that will do anything to get a dick in his tight, little hole.

“Fuck,” Jonny curses, rocking back slowly, pulling the chain tight, forcing Patrick’s hips just a little higher.

Patrick moans, pushing his ass back. Jonny humps his ass, short, shallow thrusts, just to get Patrick loose and to keep himself from coming right away. Patrick spurs him on, drooling into the duvet, body going loose and pliant for him.

Jonny pulls out, leaving just the head of his cock in Patrick’s ass before he sinks back in, repeating the process over and over again, hips picking up speed as Patrick clenches and unclenches around his dick, _begging_ with his body. Jonny holds onto the chain, sweat beading down his neck and chest, fingers of his other hand digging bruises into the swell of Patrick’s ass.

His balls are tight, aching as he slams his dick in and keeps it there, letting go of the chain to lay across Patrick’s back and force his legs down so he’s flat on his stomach. He bites Patrick’s his neck. “Dirty slut,” he growls, nipping. “But you’re my slut, yeah?”

Patrick nods feverishly, groaning when Jonny starts to hump his ass again. Jonny lifts his head, clashing a gleam of silver in the light. It’s the key to the cuffs. He picks it up, sitting up enough to fumble with the key and get the cuffs off Patrick’s wrists again.

He gets up, dick sliding free. Patrick whines, hole gaping, tightening and untightening around nothing. Jonny braces both feet on the floor before he grabs Patrick by the hair, tugging until Patrick gets the message and lifts himself up onto all fours.

Jonny keeps his hand in Patrick’s hair, spreading his cheeks again to slide his dick back in. He fucks into Patrick, holding his head back by his hair, forcing his back into a perfect curve, enjoying the sound and feel of his balls slapping against Patrick’s ass, but loving the sounds escaping from behind the gag more.

There’s pleasure building low in Jonny’s hips and at the base of his spine, his toes curling against the hardwood as Patrick’s do the same against the air. “Tight little bitch,” he says, slapping Patrick’s ass and groaning when he tightens at the sting.

Patrick whines, fucking back as good as he’s getting, body covered in sweat. His fingers are pulling at the duvet hard enough that he might tear the fabric, but Jonny doesn’t care. All he cares about is the tight, wet, heat of Patrick’s body and the way that he looks, submissive and unable to do anything to escape.

“Going to build a room in Winnipeg,” he says, eyes nearly rolling back at the thought of the room. “Keep you in there all summer, all tied up and gagged. You would love that, wouldn’t you?” Patrick moans his answer, hands slipping for purchase as Jonny fucks in harder. “Tied down with a dildo up your ass, a machine fucking you for hours while I sit there and watch, unable to get away.”

Jonny’s balls begin to ache with the need to come. “I’ll put you in chastity. Cock all locked up to keep you from coming.” Patrick loses purchase in the sheets, and Jonny lets go of his hair, letting him fall forward, but Patrick keeps his ass in the air, already trained to know that his ass is Jonny’s, that his only purpose in life is to please him. “Make you my personal fuck toy, yeah?” Patrick whines, drool going everywhere. Jonny’s sure that his eyes are rolling in his head behind the blindfold. “You’ll be nothing but two pretty holes for me to fuck.”

Patrick sobs, body heaving with it. He can’t truly speak with the gag, but Jonny can still hear him trying to beg, the _please, Daddy, sir, please, please, please_ muffled.

Jonny grins, so very proud of his boy. “Good boy,” he praises, suddenly needing Patrick to know. “Good boy.” Patrick sobs harder, pre-come leaking from his cock, staining the sheets. “Go on my good boy. Come for me.”

It feels like his dick might break when Patrick comes, body going so tight that Jonny fucks in and stays there, unable to move. Patrick cries, coming, barely able to hold himself up. He collapses, hole tightening and untightening over and over again, feeling so good that Jonny nearly breaks the skin of his lip to keep from coming.

He collapses on top of Patrick, crushing him under his weight as he presses soft butterfly kisses to the back of Patrick’s neck and shoulders. He’s still achingly hard, but he knows that Patrick can’t mentally take much more of this, and he doesn’t think he’ll be able to either; they’re both so new and fresh to this part of their relationship.

He pulls out slowly, careful. Patrick whimpers, just lying there. “Good boy,” Jonny says, out of breath. He reaches up, undoing the clasp at the back of Patrick’s head, releasing him from his gag, and then he takes the blindfold, pulling that off too.

Patrick’s eyes are dilated. He stares at Jonny, breathing heavy, eyes glossy and blissed out. “Good boy,” Jonny says again, loving the way Patrick’s eyes suddenly get soft and joyful. “Can you be a good boy just a little longer?”

Patrick licks his lips, quiet. “Shake your head if you can’t, nod if you can,” Jonny offers, giving him a way out just in case Patrick forgot his safe word.

It takes a moment, Patrick thinking, but he nods. Jonny grins at him, taking Patrick by his hair gently and guiding him carefully onto his knees on the floor. “Good boy,” he murmurs, guiding his dick to Patrick’s mouth.

Patrick doesn’t hesitate. He opens his mouth wide, moaning as Jonny slides his dick in. Jonny starts slow, letting Patrick do most of the work, his tongue flicking at the head and licking the vein underneath. When he tightens his grip in his hair, Patrick goes lax, leaving his mouth open for Jonny. Jonny already knows that Patrick has no gag-reflex from the previous times he’s fucked his mouth open, so he slides right in, moaning at how good it feels.

He moves Patrick’s head back and forth at first, letting him adjust to having his mouth fucked before he holds Patrick’s head still, marveling at the zoned-out look Patrick’s has on his face, eyes trained to look at Jonny without being told. Jonny’s heart _aches_ at how good he is.

He fucks his cock in, slow at first, closing his eyes at the pleasure before he fucks in harder, dick hitting the back of Patrick’s throat. Patrick moans, drooling, making his mouth wet. Jonny fucks and fucks and _fucks_ his mouth, and when he opens his eyes he comes, his orgasm hitting him out of nowhere because Patrick has taken his hands and put them behind his back and that—that fucking image just tips him over the edge, overwhelmed by how fucking _good_ Patrick is.

Patrick groans, swallowing as much of Jonny’s come as he can and chasing after the rest with his tongue when Jonny pulls out.

“Fuck,” Jonny curses, collapsing on the bed, breathing hard. He sits for a few seconds before reason comes back to him. Patrick is still sitting there, arms behind his back, licking his lips, just _waiting_. “Fuck, _fuck_. Come here, come here good boy,” Jonny says, pulling Patrick onto the bed with him.

Patrick collapses on top of him, and Jonny wraps him up in his arms, leg sliding between Patrick’s to keep him as close as possible, knowing already that Patrick needs skin-to-skin contact and as much comfort as possible.

Patrick breathes heavily against him, burying his face in Jonny’s neck. They lay like that for a long time until Jonny decides that he needs to get them cleaned up. He rolls them, prying himself from Patrick’s grasp. Patrick whimpers, trying to pull him back into bed, and as much at it actually pains him to leave him, Jonny does slip into the bathroom and grabs a wash cloth.

He wets it quickly, coming back to Patrick. “I’m right here you big baby,” he says, kissing Patrick. Patrick looks less zoned out. He lifts his hand, flicking him off. 

"Brat," Jonny says.

Patrick smiles, closing his eyes. Jonny wipes him down before he wipes himself, throwing the towel in the direction of the bathroom. He grabs a bottle of water he left on the table earlier, crawling back into bed.

“Here,” he says, and then forces Patrick to drink some water. When Patrick’s done he collapses onto the bed, back against Jonny’s side as Jonny sits against the pillows. He takes Jonny’s arm, holding it against his chest as he plays with Jonny’s fingers.

They sit in silence for a while, Jonny dozing a little until Patrick sits up, flopping over him like a puppy. “Are you really going to make a sex dungeon?”

“It won’t be a _dungeon_.”

“Will there be cable?”

“I swear to god.”

“If you’re going to kidnap me for an entire summer _and_ put my dick in a cage you could _at least_ provide cable, Jonathan.”

Jonny pops his eyes open to glare.

Patrick is grinning at him, still holding his hand and playing with his fingers. Jonny can only sigh, feeling fondness creeping up his spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's pretend like i didn't spend an entire typhoon writing porn AND posted said porn on my sister's birthday


End file.
